undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YWE Hell In A Cell 2017
Match Card Hell In A Cell Match for the YWE Championship AJ Reyez © vs. Alieus Phenom vs. Paul Omega DoggyDog & Brett Storm vs. The Union (Max Mercury & Rogan) YWE United States Championship Cipher © vs. Justin James Phsycoz vs. Lula Tag Team Triple Threat Hell In a Cell Match for the YWE Tag Team Championship SWED (Roacher & Francaios) © vs. New Mexicoolz (Double D & Crazy One) vs. Bro Code (Kid Wild & Ginji) Background Tag Titles: Tag Team Triple Threat Hell In A Cell - SWED © vs. Bro Code vs. New Mexicoolz: After the Chaotic conclusion at Night of Champions saw SWED regain the Tag Team Titles. It was ordered that New Mexicoolz will get there rematch at Hell in a Cell. It was also Ordered that since the New Mexicoolz and Bro Code are at war Bro Code will be added to the mix in the first-ever Triple Threat tag team Hell In a Cell Match in YWE History. Phsycoz vs. Lula: New Mexicoolz lost the Tag Titles thanks to Bro Code lead by Lula as they attacked Phsycoz backstage. While their brothers are at war in the tag team match Phsycoz says why doesn't Lula come and Face him one on one if he can take it. Lula Accepts. US Title - Cipher© vs. Justin James: J2 activates his rematch clause after waiting for after Night Of Champions. J2 has stopped Cipher once before but can he do it again? Doggydog & Brett Storm vs. Max Mercury & Rogan (Union): Max and Rogan of The Union cost DoggyDog the title as they continue to torment him. Brett Storm having Known Max Mercury for a while outside of YWE couldn't sit back any longer and watch him get his way. He charged the right in aid of The Dog and claims the Union can only compete in un-even matches, Brett tells DDog that to is better than one right? Doggy Dog reluctantly accepts Brett's help. Phenom vs. Paul Omega: Paul Omega was left frustrated at Summerslam as Phenom Stopped him from cashing in his Money In the Bank. While Phenom was preparing for a potential YWE Title match at Night Of Champions Paul attached him backstage in vengeance. Phenom as said Paul has picked a fight with the wrong man. Does Mr. Money In The Bank stand a chance against the man that Retired the Undertaker at Wrestlemania? YWE Title - AJ Reyez © vs. Alieus: AJ Reyez at least reached the promise land at Night Of Champions winning the YWE Title with the aid of The Union including the returning Thunder. With The Union at full force its hard to see any way of stopping them, however, if anyone can it is Alieus. It was ordered that Alieus will get his Rematch in a Hell In A Cell Match so he will indeed have AJ Reyez to himself. Can he regain his title? Results *2. After the match, Lula was exiting the ring but decided to attack a downed Phsycoz *5. As Mercury and Storm were down after Storm speared Mercury through the barricade, Thunder ran down to the ring and try to interfere but DoggyDog clothesline Thunder over the top rope onto the floor. Then Rogan attack DoggyDogg from behind then hit him with Rogan Ryder (Rough Ryder) and score the pinfall for his team. After the match, The Union attack both DoggyDog & Storm then celebrated in the ring. *7. During the match, Tornado attack Alieus as Reyez climbs to top of the cell but Alieus fought back and took down Tornado with a right hand, Latter, Reyez and Alieus were fighting on the top of the cell, Thunder came out and climbed to the top of the cell and attack Alieus. Alieus fought back and powerbombed Thunder off the top of the cell! After the match, a huge brawl erupted between The Union and Alieus, Brett Storm, & DoggyDog but The Union was too much for Team Raw until Antho make his shocking return as The Union can't F'K believe that their worst nightmare has returned! Thunder try to stop Antho but Antho gave an AKO to Thunder for his troubles. Rogan try next but Antho gave an AKO to Rogan as well. Reyez got the hell out of here quick as Mercury was gonna use his finisher on Antho counters and irish whips to DoggyDog as DoggyDog hits the Unprettier onto Mercury. Alieus hit the Fishing Rod onto Tornado then he and Storm celebrates as DoggyDog and Antho having an intense staredown to each other. Alieus stares at Reyez as Reyez heads backstage as the event comes to a chaotic ending. Category:YWE Category:YWE CPVs